


Layover

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Airplane Puns Courtesy of Alois, Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coitus Interruptus, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, Flight Attendant Sylvain Jose Gautier, M/M, Making Out, Mile High Club, Pilot Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Sexual Tension, you know what's coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There’s more to being a flight attendant than chasing pilots, but with a captain like Felix, Sylvain doesn’t mind being a stereotype. Meanwhile, Felix just wants a one night stand to get it out of his system, but a taste of Sylvain leaves him wanting more.Or, Felix lands planes and Sylvain tries to land Felix.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 22
Kudos: 78





	Layover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flight, a fight, and a fling.

When Wyvern Express Airlines folded, it felt a bit like losing a family. Worse, because unlike Sylvain’s real family, this one actually got along. But not even a legion of hot flight attendants—WEA’s number two selling point behind bargain-basement ticket prices—could save the company from bankruptcy. 

Lionair would be a much more stable job, with a real 401K and dental(!), but it came at the cost of some of his dearest friends. Dorothea and Mercedes had jumped ship to Adrestian Airlines and Yuri had been snatched up by Fly Fódlan. 

At least Sylvain and Ashe were still together, boosting Lionair’s overall hotness quotient. Plus, bigger budgets meant better uniforms, and Sylvain filled out a suit like nobody’s business. 

He could do without the real tie, though. WEA had issued clip-ons.

“I can’t believe you don’t know how to do a half-Windsor,” Ashe chuckled. He pulled the end of the tie through the loop to finish the knot and Sylvain pulled it tight. 

“I know, I know.” He grinned at Ashe. “I’d be lost without you.” 

“I hope not! It was pure luck that we got this leg together.” Clearly concerned about more than just Sylvain’s ties, Ashe wrung his hands, and Sylvain patted his tiny shoulder.

“You’ll be great,” Sylvain said. “I’ve seen you talk down couples who were late for their own weddings. Nobody handles passengers better than you.”

“Thanks,” chuckled Ashe. “But it’s not the passengers I’m worried about. It took forever for me to make friends with everyone at WEA, and now we have to start over.”

They’d lost their seniority, too, but Sylvain didn’t need to rub salt in the wound. Besides, at 26 and 23, they didn’t have many years under their belt to begin with. “True, but look at it this way: Lionair is a whole new dating pool. Think of all the cuties waiting for us!” Training had certainly been a blast. Weeks of hard work, to be sure, balanced with the odd night of hard play. Just the way Sylvain liked it. 

Dressed and packed, they made their way through the airport toward the crew room.

“I suppose that’s one way to look at it.” said Ashe. “I just want to do my job and see the world. Though I suppose I wouldn’t mind finding someone to come home to.”

“Don’t tell me you’re already looking to settle down.” Sylvain almost stopped right there in the walkway. “I wouldn’t even think about it for another decade. Maybe never.”

Ashe frowned up at him. “Never? I’m not saying I want to get married tomorrow, but I do want to have a family someday. Don’t you?”

_ Ah, that.  _ He and Ashe were friends, but Sylvain didn’t tell just anyone about his family. Didn’t even think about it, if he could help it. But the idea of raising his own kids, of potentially subjecting them to even a fraction of what he had gone through…

“Ah, here they are,” said a jovial voice. Sylvain’s savior was appropriately jolly, cheeks folded with smile lines and eyes alight with mirth. Sylvain hoped he was still that cheery in twenty years, too. 

“Alois!” Sylvain greeted him. “It’s great to see you again.” Senior flight attendant Alois Rangeld had done some of their training, or, as he had put it, shown them “what flies around here!” Sylvain still hadn’t recovered from the cringeworthy jokes, but he was glad to work with a purser he recognized. 

“Lovely to see you, too, gentlemen!” Alois extended his arms. “First flight with Lionair, isn’t it?”

“Yes, sir,” said Ashe. 

Sylvain nodded and tried to match Alois’s smile. “Thrilled to be on board!”

“We’re going to have fun. Our pilot’s pretty new to the company, too!” Alois scratched his chin, then leaned in close and lowered his voice. “Just between us, he’s new, period. Called in on reserve. But I’m sure he’ll get us there safely! Lionair only hires the best, after all.” 

A new pilot didn’t bother Sylvain, though he could have sworn he heard Ashe gulp. Sylvain glanced around the terminal but didn’t spot anyone in that crisp Lionair pilot’s uniform.

Too bad. That uniform did things to Sylvain, no matter who was in it. He didn’t mind being a stereotype: that pilot-chasing flight attendant. It was a classic for a reason.

And just in time to prove his point, the door burst open and in walked the most gorgeous storm cloud Sylvain had ever seen. Shining shoes, pressed pants, tailored coat—the uniform had never looked better, and it socked Sylvain in the gut. This was his pilot, and damn, he looked good in the hat. 

But this time, it was more than just the uniform. The man was fully loaded under that suit, toned arms and legs with a tight little core—Sylvain couldn't help but stare. 

The pilot was around the same height as Ashe and probably about the same age, too, albeit much grumpier. Was he tired or were his eyes just deep set? He must have been fit to fly, but a twinge of concern hit Sylvain’s stomach—not for his own safety, but for the pilot’s health. 

The on-call life was hard. Sylvain was in a similar boat, but he took it all in stride. One look at this pilot and Sylvain could tell the guy took everything personally. 

“Stop staring at me,” the reserve pilot muttered. His voice bit like acid, bubbling under Sylvain’s skin long after he stopped taking. Sylvain liked it. 

“Sorry!” He put on his most disarming smile as compliments gushed out like a waterfall. “Just admiring your uniform. And you’re so young, too! You must be one hell of a pilot.” 

The pilot’s glare said he wasn’t fooled, and he definitely took it personally. But he left it at that. “I’m Felix Fraldarius. Reserve Pilot. Gus Dominic is sick.” He introduced the copilot (who Sylvain hadn’t even noticed until now), then launched right into protocol. Sylvain listened intently. No matter how distracting Felix was, Sylvain was a professional, and this wasn’t the first time he’d served under a sexy captain.

But Felix was the sexiest captain he’d ever served under. 

“Any questions?” Felix asked. 

Sylvain shook his head. “You made everything perfectly clear, Captain Felix.” 

That earned him another hot glare, and working for Lionair was starting to look much more appealing.

They made their way to the gate, Felix and the other pilot pulling ahead of the cabin crew. That just gave Sylvain the chance to admire Felix’s bony little ass.

Alois grinned at Sylvain and Ashe, totally unaware of the tension. “I hope we don’t have to hang around the gate long,” he said. “Wouldn't want to catch a  _ terminal _ illness!”

Forced laughs, it seemed, didn’t bother him, and he guffawed as Ashe and Sylvain followed him onto the plane. 

Working a Lionair flight was miles above working for WEA. Everything—cabin prep, boarding, safety announcements—went off without a hitch. More often than not, WEA flights were melee battles; people literally came to blows over overhead bin space. This was more like a choreographed dance, or at least a polite business lunch.  _ Guess you get what you pay for, _ Sylvain thought. Maybe it was just a coincidence or a good day, but Sylvain could get used to these working conditions. 

Of course, it was still early. The captain hadn’t even made his announcement yet, but Sylvain couldn’t wait to hear his voice over the intercom. Would he sound as put out as he did in person? Or was he one of those pilots who could turn it off and on? Sylvain couldn't imagine Felix schmoozing anyone, but they’d only just met. 

He was adding a stack of cups to the beverage cart when the intercom buzzed on.

“Good morning, passengers.” The skies were friendly enough, if a little awkward. “This is your captain speaking. On behalf of the crew, I’d like to thank you for choosing Lionair and welcome you aboard flight B248 to Garreg Mach.” 

Felix ran through the flight details and destination weather like he had better things to do, but even on Lionair, the passengers probably ignored the announcements. 

“In just a few minutes, the cabin crew will come through to offer complimentary soft drinks and light snacks, and they will be happy to assist you with anything you need during the flight,” Felix went on. Then, in a voice so snarky Sylvain could practically hear his smirk, he added, “And for those of you in our economy cabin, please be sure to wish crew member Sylvain a happy birthday.”

Sylvain’s eyes went wide, and Ashe gaped up at him over a pile of napkins. It seemed Felix had a sense of humor.

“That’s right,” Felix said with a snicker meant for Sylvain and Sylvain alone. “Our very own Sylvain turns the big four-oh today.”

“ _Fourty?_ ” Sylvain crumpled a cup in his fist. He could take a joke, but that was just cruel and unusual. 

“Guess he’s still upset that you called him young,” said Ashe. The cart obscured his face, but Sylvain could tell he was trying not to laugh. 

“And he doesn’t look a day over thirty-five,” Felix continued. 

“Oh, come on!” Sylvain moaned. “I still get carded!” Ashe sent him a sympathetic smile.

“So sit back, enjoy your flight, and I’ll be in touch again when we’re approaching our destination.”

Of course, the passengers chose today to listen to the announcements. Normally, that would make Sylvain happy, but after the fifth, “Wow, what’s your secret to looking so young?” it was hard to stay cheerful.

“Clean living,” Sylvain said through a phony smile. “Would you like pretzels, cookies, or cashews?”

Aside from the “birthday” greetings, the rest of the flight went off without a hitch. No turbulence, no incidents, and a textbook landing. At least Felix had the chops to back up that mouth of his. 

And even though the prank still stung, Sylvain couldn’t help but wonder what else that mouth could do.

Once everyone had deplaned, Sylvain made his way up to the front of the plane where Felix and Alois were talking. 

“And here’s the birthday boy,” chuckled Alois. A wistful look washed over his face, and he let out a long sigh. “Ah, I remember my first years on the job. The friendships you make now will last your whole career, boys. Cherish it.”

Felix and Sylvain locked eyes in a look that was anything but friendly, but Alois just bounced off to finish cleaning the first class cabin. 

Sylvain had to get back to cleaning, too, but when he broke the glare, he felt a tug on his hand. Interesting. Felix’s expression hadn’t softened at all, but he murmured something under his breath before dropping Sylvain’s hand. Maybe Sylvain was hearing things, but it sounded like he had said, “Raphael’s in an hour.”

Very interesting. 

WEA flights rarely went through Garreg Mach, but Sylvain had heard all about Raphael’s Grill, flight crew favorite and perennial airport restaurant survey darling. 

More importantly, Felix had asked him on a date. The little shit. 

Sylvain didn’t know what to make of it, but he never cleaned a plane so fast in his life. Felix didn’t even acknowledge him while briefing the new crew, disappearing immediately after.

But that didn’t matter to Sylvain. The prospect of being alone with Felix sent a little thrill through him, and even if Felix stood him up, he’d be able to try Raphael’s famous Buffalo Cobb Salad. Win-win.

After wishing Ashe luck on his next flight, Sylvain had just enough time to freshen up and change into street clothes. Raphael’s sat in the busiest intersection of the terminal, between the duty free shop and the RelicBurger. The takeout line was packed, but once Sylvain made it through the crowd, he spotted a lone figure sitting at the bar. 

It wasn’t the hat that made Felix sexy. Now, it was a ribbed turtleneck, too tight to qualify as modest, and skinny jeans in a light wash that worked way too well on him.

Maybe it wasn’t the clothes at all; maybe it was just Felix. But the combat boots didn’t hurt. 

Sylvain dropped onto the stool beside him. “Can I buy you a drink, Captain?” 

“I’m on call,” Felix muttered without looking up from his menu. He already had a glass of water with lemon, no ice. 

“Never mind, then.” Sylvain’s next flight was more than 12 hours away, but if he got a drink for himself it would just be weird, so when the bartender stopped by, he flashed his crew badge and said, “Club soda, please.”

“Right away,” the bartender said, leaving a menu for Sylvain. 

Sylvain already knew what he wanted but Felix wasn’t talking, so he pretended to study the menu. “What do you usually get?” 

“Never been.” Felix still didn’t look up. 

“Hey, neither have I! I’m going with the cobb salad. One of my old coworkers would not stop raving about it. I used to work for Wyvern, by the way.” 

All he got out of Felix was a grunt.

Sylvain tried another angle. “Alois said you’re new to the company, too. Where did you come from?” 

“None of your business.” 

Well, at least that was more than a grunt. “Fair enough.” 

The bartender’s return was a relief, and Sylvain placed his order. “One bill,” he added before Felix could say what he wanted. Felix looked up, eyes wide. It was the most emotional display Sylvain had seen from him yet, but Felix didn’t argue. 

“I’ll have the rib-eye with a side of cheese gratin,” said Felix. The bartender hurried off, and Sylvain grinned.

“You know, my hometown is famous for cheese gratin,” he said. “I don’t see it in the wild very often.”

At this, Felix puffed out an aggravated sigh. “Look, I asked you to meet me here so we could get it over with.” 

“Get what over with?” Sylvain pouted at him. “What are you talking about?” 

“Don’t act stupid,” Felix spat. “You’ve been checking me out since the moment we met.” Teeth gritted like it caused him physical pain, he added, “And you aren’t completely disgusting, so rather than drag this out, why don’t we just bang and move on with our lives?”

“Wow,” was all Sylvain could say at first. He wasn’t opposed to a quick and dirty fuck, but something about a one night (afternoon?) stand with Felix rubbed him the wrong way. He just couldn’t put his finger on why. 

Maybe it was because Felix couldn’t even manage to ask in a nice way. Sylvain had been called worse before, but at least that had been the fun kind of degradation. 

“Sheesh,” Sylvain finally said, stretching his arms over his head. “Buy a guy lunch and suddenly he thinks you wanna fuck him. You pilots really are something.” 

“But you do.” Felix didn’t even bat an eye. “You want me. It’s obvious.” 

Sylvain propped his elbows on the bar, supporting his chin. “Maybe I do,” he said. “Or maybe I like the chase, and now that you’ve made it easy, I’m not so interested.”

That got a reaction. Felix flared his nostrils and narrowed his eyes. “Are you seriously calling me easy?!”

“You’re the one who asked me here.” Sylvain had him now. “If the hat fits...”

“Don’t act all high and mighty,” Felix shot back. “You think I don’t know your type? Pilot-thirsty flight attendants are a dime a dozen. You’re not worth my time.” 

Sylvain winked. “And yet, here we are.”

Just then, the bartender came back with their food and the bill. Felix slumped in his seat and Sylvain sat up straighter. 

The salad was as gorgeous as the pictures, mouthwatering toppings arranged in a rainbow on a bed of the freshest-looking lettuce Sylvain had ever seen. Winning the argument with Felix made it look even better, but something still nagged at him. 

What was his end game here? Because he couldn’t ignore the way his body had reacted to their verbal sparring match. He wasn’t hard or even close, but things were stirring, and if he was too cocky, Felix was likely to bolt.

Then again, Felix hadn’t left yet. He was digging into his meal, starting with the cheese gratin. His eyes closed as he took that first bite, and he paused before swallowing. Like he was savoring it. 

Sylvain savored it, too. “Good?” he asked. 

Felix’s eyes snapped open. “Hot.” He breathed out of his mouth, treating Sylvain to a flash of pink tongue, and then took a drink of water.

Sylvain almost dropped his fork. He hadn’t even taken a bite of his salad yet—Felix was too cute. Felix dove back in, this time for the steak, and he blew on this bite before popping it in his mouth. He let out a quiet “mm” and Sylvain’s stomach flipped. 

Sylvain’s brain kicked back into gear and he remembered to try his salad. The combination of savory and spicy would have knocked his socks off if Felix wasn’t already blowing his mind. Sylvain would just have to come back another time, because all he wanted to eat was Felix. 

And just like food, if it tasted that good, there had to be a catch.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Felix muttered through a mouthful of steak. 

Never taking his eyes off of Felix, Sylvain smiled and rolled a piece of chicken with his fork. “I’m enjoying the meal right in front of me, thank you very much.”

Felix swallowed and narrowed his eyes. “Are you some kind of freak?”

“What?” Felix was impossible to read. One second he was throwing himself at Sylvain and the next he was biting his head off. Maybe it should have been a red flag, but Sylvain turned up the charm. “I just meant you look cute! You’re really enjoying your food, and I like making people happy. It’s why I became a flight attendant!” 

Felix’s jaw tensed and relaxed as he either stewed on the thought or tried to suck steak out of his teeth. But the beginnings of a blush spread on his cheeks, and unless his gratin was spicier than it looked, Sylvain had gotten to him.

“There’s something wrong with you,” Felix said, turning determinedly toward his plate. Sylvain’s heart danced, but before he could celebrate his victory, Felix dropped his fork and called out, “Bartender!”

The bartender hustled over. “Need to leave?”

“Get your card out,” he snapped at Sylvain, grabbing his hand. To the bartender, he said, “Boxes. Please.” The  _ please _ was an afterthought, but at least he had said it. 

Sylvain had barely gotten his credit card on the little tray when Felix was thrusting it at the bartender. “So, I guess the date’s over?” Sylvain asked as the bartender ran the transaction. They were used to ringing crew members out in a hurry but this was ridiculous.

“Obviously,” Felix huffed. 

The word pierced Sylvain’s dreams, or maybe his lungs, because for a second it hurt to breathe. All this over a failed hookup? Ridiculous. He’d bounce back from this by tomorrow.

He put his card away and picked up his leftovers. At least now he could enjoy his salad without distractions, maybe find a quiet spot and get a little reading done. 

But Felix had other plans. He grabbed Sylvain by his collar and jerked him in close. “Crew lounge,” he murmured. “Come ten minutes after me.” 

Even though the whiplash had his head spinning, Sylvain didn’t miss a beat. “Oh, you’ll definitely come first.” 

Felix just clicked his tongue and stormed away, but that swing in his hips said he knew he was being watched. Sylvain couldn’t wait to get his hands on that cute little ass. Maybe if he asked nicely, Felix would put the hat back on. 

He gave Felix his head start and headed to the crew area with a spring in his step. Good thing he had bought more condoms before this trip. 

The morning’s emotional roller coaster had faded into pure lust, and by the time Sylvain got to the crew lounge, he was ready to embrace Felix’s “bang it out and move on” philosophy.

The crew lounge was quiet, the one place in the airport where the televisions didn’t blare 24-hour news and absolutely no passengers were allowed. Even crew members were scarce today; a couple flight attendants were killing time on their phones in cushy chairs while others rested in the sleeping rooms. 

He found Felix in one of the changing rooms, wearing a glare dark enough to scare anyone else away. It just made Sylvain want him even more. 

“About time,” Felix growled as Sylvain shut the door behind himself. 

“You could have started without me if you were that eager.” Sylvain put his things down on the counter, next to the curling irons and complimentary toiletries, then turned back to Felix. A gaze that intense could destroy a man, and Sylvain tingled at the prospect. But that lovely peach flush was back, too. Felix was delightfully easy to fluster. Maybe that was just his nature, but Sylvain chose to take it more personally. Since this was a one-time deal, he could indulge in a little fantasy, and he let himself believe Felix was a blushing mess purely because of  _ him. _ Sylvain stepped closer, dropping his voice to a low purr. “You never do this, do you, Felix? You keep that uniform fastened to the top button, leaving us poor souls to imagine what lies beneath, knowing no mere fantasy could do you justice.” 

Felix swallowed thickly but held his ground. “I take it you do this all the time?”

Sylvain took another step. Shook his head. “I’ll have you know I take my job very seriously, Captain.” He was close enough to touch Felix now, but he resisted, just let Felix feel the heat of his body, the spark between them. “I would never approach a coworker without weighing all of the risks...and the rewards.”

Felix cocked an eyebrow. “And?”

Even just a taste of that swagger had Sylvain salivating. A hum rumbled from deep in his throat, and he wished he could say it was on purpose. He gave in and reached out to stroke Felix’s sternum, dragging one fingernail down the front of his shirt. “You said it yourself. We’re just two men who find each other very attractive—”

“I said you weren’t disgusting,” Felix cut in. 

Sylvain shook his head slowly, but he couldn’t stop the smirk that tugged at his lips. “I bet you say that to all the—”

Felix cut him off again, but this time, he curled one hand around the back of Sylvain’s neck and crashed their lips together. A switch flipped and whatever Sylvain was going to say flew out of his mind, higher and lower functions now fully devoted to kissing Felix. Mint cooled his tongue; Felix had brushed his teeth! What a gentleman. Sylvain was glad he hadn’t eaten much of his salad, but given the way Felix was licking his molars, it probably wouldn’t have mattered. 

Sylvain wrapped his arms around Felix, squeezing fistfuls of that soft shirt and lifting the fabric to uncover softer skin. Styling tools clacked against each other as Felix pushed them out of the way and backed Sylvain into the counter. It would work so much better the other way around, but Sylvain indulged him for a few hot moments of bitten lips and shared breaths, until he couldn’t take it any longer. He spun Felix around and perched him on the ledge instead. 

It was perfect, how Sylvain fit between Felix’s legs, how their lips aligned. But Sylvain wanted to kiss him other places, too, and when his fingers struck hemline, he severed contact to pull that turtleneck over Felix’s head. The sight of him—makeout-mussed hair, lips and cheeks cherry red—pulled at Sylvain’s heart, and he dove in for another kiss to quell the ache. Felix was breathing harder now, and Sylvain moved on to his neck, trailing kisses lower and lower, down that taut chest and die-cut abdomen. From his fingers, tangled in Sylvain’s hair, to his boot-clad toes, Felix’s body was too good to be true, and Sylvain’s mouth watered in anticipation when he reached the bulge in his jeans. That had to be uncomfortable, and Sylvain wanted nothing more than to ease his burden. Slowly, coyly, he looked up at Felix and promptly forgot how to breathe.

Felix was a beautiful mess—eyes closed, head thrown back against the mirror, lower lip captured between his teeth. His chest heaved, and fuck, his nipples were hard even though Sylvain hadn’t so much as breathed on them. If only they had more time, more chances,  _ oh,  _ the things Sylvain would do to him. But they were pushing it as it was, and Sylvain pressed a bold hand to Felix’s crotch and squeezed, then grabbed his zipper. 

“Can I suck you off?” he asked. Felix’s eyes flew open and he answered with an eager nod, shimmying back on the counter to make more room. A moan slipped out of Sylvain’s mouth—he was usually better at controlling himself, but Felix was in charge now—and he unfastened Felix’s pants to reveal navy boxer briefs. The only thing better would be no underwear at all. 

Sylvain reached for Felix’s hips to free him from his confines, revealing gorgeous skin, then soft, dark curls, and finally, the shaft of his cock. Soap mingled with the scent of his skin—he’d washed there, too. Felix was the most courteous asshole Sylvain had ever met. 

Famished, he pressed whispered kisses along Felix’s length, even though it was still partly contained. Soft gasps escaped Felix’s lips and Sylvain wanted more, needed to hear all the beautiful, desperate sounds Felix could make. 

Lifting himself off the counter, Felix helped Sylvain pull his pants the rest of the way down. Just as his gorgeous cock sprang free, a phone rang.

It wasn’t Sylvain’s ringtone. They both looked at Felix’s phone on the counter, knowing what it meant before the caller ID displayed the word  _ Scheduling.  _

“ _Fuck,_ ” Felix ground out. “Of all the fucking times to get called in.” He snatched his phone and Sylvain jumped back to give him space. 

Sylvain looked everywhere but Felix’s dick. His own was painfully hard in his pants. 

“Uh huh. Yep. I can be there. It’s fine.” Felix’s tone said it was anything but fine, but life wasn’t fair. New crew members had to deal with shitty schedules for a while, no matter how good they were at their jobs. 

He ended the call and slammed his phone down. 

“It’s not safe to fly with blue balls, you know,” Sylvain pointed out with a wink. “I can make it quick.”

“I’ll be fine,” Felix snapped. He hopped off the counter and Sylvain looked away. “They’re waiting at the gate. Sounds like the pilot got food poisoning.” 

Well, that was a mood killer. Sylvain hoped it wasn’t from Raphael’s.

“Besides,” Felix went on, “when I get my hands on you, it’s not going to be quick.”

Those words stoked the ebbing fire in Sylvain’s belly (and made him forget all about food poisoning). “Does that mean you want to see me again?” 

Felix smirked as he pulled his underwear up. “I guess you’ll find out next time we fly together. Now get out of here so I can change.”

But Sylvain couldn’t let him have the last word. He ducked back in for another kiss, this one sweeter and softer than their last, and pulled back to whisper, “Until then.”

And until that flight, nothing, not even the salad Sylvain had waited so long to taste, could possibly sate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaaaat? it's not a oneshot? nope! it's my attempt at a smutty chaptered fic with a little bit of plot! don't know how many chapters it will be yet but i hope you'll stick around! 
> 
> also, i have nothing but the utmost respect for airline crew and staff, and while i did some research, i'm fully aware that this fic is neither accurate nor representative of the industry. this is just for fun!
> 
> thanks so much for reading.


End file.
